kallenbearrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzbear93
Hiya I relaly need to update this at some point :"weird is just what boring people call awesome" Well im Blitzbear93 blitz or bear for short to most (other) lazy people but you can call me just about any thing...except Ann Marie unless you want an angry immortal daedra playing jump rope with your intestines (Sheogorath reference) I am a 23yr old female ,%40 weird %30 a bear %10 wood elf and %130 sloth (you do the math on that im too damn lazy) my faverite animals are bears (not the patheticly cute stuffed kind) and my Elderscrolls Race is a Bosmer/Wood Elf, like a wood elf i only eat meat ,i have a strange affinity for trees and animals and im rather annoying XD ,in terms of looks I do resemble one too. I have in RL pointy ears (not kidding) and long brown hair that goes to my waist (which is a nightmare to maintain) I also have green eyes like leaves. As youve likely guessed im Elderscrolls fan (really I hope you've guessed or maybe youre in the wrong wiki...) and Kallen and I are the two responsible for this skooma crazed wiki (skooma, want some? XD) on the subject of things crazy and nonsense, you may have already died from all the many spelling and grammar blah blah errors ive made (and am continuing to make) on this page, in which case youre either one of two things dead or a zombie whos gonna keep reading this, if the choice is the second then horah! im very glad. Favorite Games (list is incompleate but my memory isnt that great at the moment,i also have all DLCsfor most of them,they are allconsole games) :The Elderscrolls -Morrowind ,Oblivion ,Skyrim :The Sims- pretty much all of them (actually pc as im not much a fan of the console ones) :Fallout- 3 ,4,New Vegas :Dragon Age- Origins ,inquistion (i have all of them but not as much a fan of 2) :Dragons Dogma (i have both standard and Dark Arisen) :Digimon World- 2000 :Tombi/Tomba-1,2 :Tekken- 3, Tag, Tag 2 :Mortal Kombat- Trilogy 1-3 :Saintsrow- 2, 4 :Halo- Aniversary :Assasins Creed- 2 ,Black Flag :Mass Effect- All of them (not 3s ending) :Jade Empire :SWKOTOR- 1 :Fable- 1,2,3 :Naughty Bear- (who doesnt love a bit of teddy bear violence?) :Harvest Moon- A New Beggining :Pokemon- pretty much all of them :Crash Bandicoot- 3 warped :Abes Odessey/Exodus (cant remember which one it is :p) :Pandemonium-1,2 :Alundra :Fire Emblem- (not sure which one it is) :Minecraft :Dinasty Warriors -6 Empires :Faery :Tomb Raider- 2,3,2013 Grammarpires You may have seen this written all over the place so i think i should explain what it means. Grammarpires are creatures created from the result of Grammarprism, like vampires Grammarpires fear the sun and have to feed, on what you ask? well bad grammar of course. you can tell a grammarpire by many signs :-they have really bad grammar :-they dont even notice grammar errors :-they probaly group together in grammarpire packs :-they fear thesun and spend most of their time in chat if someone you know fits all or any of these then youve either found a gamer XD or a Grammarpire in which case its to late to run youve already caught grammarprism off of them and will soon be typing grammatical error filed nonsense ,their is no known cure except to go out into the sun and get exercise...however it is unknown if thats a true cure as no grammarpire has returned to confirm it works XD The history and origins of the grammarpire are truly unknown ,while the name has only recently been confirmed (with me) they are belived to have existed for far longer,records claim they have existed aince man first began to write but no one was able to read the records to know for sure, in recent years grammarprism has spread rapidly with the development of the internet and wikia chats have become the main means of spreading grammarprism. Why I Often Qoute Things Often enough I dont have words to say what I want to thankfully music and poetry does, so if you see me write a random qoute or song line that is the reason why kallen's Quote "Never go anywhere without bringing something to keep you entertained" ----- ell that's all I will make you suffer through reading now get back to lazy fun and feeding on 'dis bad gramma yo' XD :happy trails! ----- Blitz' Videos Category:Kallenbearrp